The Dark Maiden
by stellabella2
Summary: This shall represent the life of Lara's and Kurtis's daughter. ONESHOT


**ONESHOT**

**The dark maiden**

I don't remember much of my mother, in fact, I don't have basically any memory of her what so ever during my early years. For the most part, she was the woman that people talked about and I happened to be related to her.

I hardly saw her as she was always on her trips, expeditions and tresaure haunting. In fact, I never saw her as she was to busy whit other things. I do remember I didn't see her often, she was usually coming when I was sleeping or in the early morning and she alaways took dad whit her, I barely knew him I was seeing him three times a week for my antrenaments as I had powers like him.

She didn't talk to me, she just ate, then went back to 'work', this when she arrived early home. She didn't play with me, she didn't read me good night stories, tuck me into bed or take me places.

But instead her friends Alistair, Zip, Amanda and my favourite buttler, Sebastian, Zip told me that Winston died when I was three so father brang a half-human-half-demon guy to watch over me , they would play whit me, though Zip was a way more funny than Alistair. They would play board games with me, hide a seek, tag. Among other games-especially role playing games. I would be the damsel in distress and they would come a rescue me.

Sebastian was the one who made sure that I stayed safe, was fed and well dressed, and that I was tucked in at night. He would read books to me sometimes, and tuck me in every night-even if he done his work very late, he would come and say goodnight in wishpers "_Good Night, mistress_."

Amanda would took me places as the shoping, fair or the park and she would let me play whit the guns whit which I wasn't suposed to touch. She was fun to go to a fair, she would always buy me a lolipop even thought my mother didn't let me eat sweets.

My childhood memories with them were bright-then again, my memories as a whole were bright. I remember that I had a single friend who's still my friend an so told Nick West, the son of the famous Alex West, he would sometimes visit me and we played in the huge manor of mother, it wasn't still mine.

Nick meant so much to me, everytime I felt alone he would come at me from no where and cheer me up, he was an angel as his mother and they were let to live on earth as Sebastian, but instead Sebastian was a demon not an angel.

I had this ache in my heart, even when I was young. I'd play whit Nick, Zip, Alistair, Amanda, Sebastian and sometimes whit father after the training, I'd see so much children whit their moms walking and snuggling, everytime I saw that I would want to start crying, but I couldn't cry, my every tear was transformed in a small burning flame and estinguished, but later, when I learnt how to use my powers I could let them fall like rivers.

After many years, when I was twelve, Sebastian took me aisde and told me that mother was badly wounded in one of her 'missions' and he told me that father won't go in any expeditions whit mother.

0000

I and father were happy, in his presence I felt like I could say anything, the most of my time I would spent whit him talking and learning how to draw as I was capable to control my powers I didn't need any training and father bought me a chirughai, a bladed disc which I could control whit my mind. But for mother...She was alaways busy, I saw her, but never talked whith her.

Now I was sixteen, I felt like was washed away from the world, I wasn't alowed to leave the house, mother said that the people are dangerous and stupid, so it's better for me not to leave the manor and gardens.

But it wasn't a problem, I would spent my days listening to music, playing video games, drawing and shoting trees, sounds stupid? I haven't got any target yet.

As one day I got out of the labirynth and sat on a bench, Amanda came next to me, we started to talk about shoping... Amanda's favourite subject, but something was wrong whit her, she wanted to tell me something.

"There was an accident Kiera... Your mother... Is pretty beaten up..."

That was such an understatement.

As I walked in her room I satyed next to her bed, her forehead was covered in bandages, her hands too, was this Lara Croft... The great archeologist was defeated? Imposible.

_"Why should I care anyway, she never came at me... It was like I din't have a mother..."_

It was then when I first realized how sheltered I really was. I had been in my nice little dark room, in side a large house somewhere listening to music. And I realize: I don't know what the world is like, I never been out of the manor. Even when I was tutored; I was never taught history or geography. Only science-like chemistry-math, reading and writing. I was so angry. The only history I knew it was my orders history, Lux Veritatis, an ancient order formed by people named Warriors and Healers controled by a Runic family, that means the family who is both Warrior and Healer as I was and mythology which I didn't find it a part of history. The only geography I knew it was the one of England, nothing more.

" She was there... Fighting for that orb alone, the nephili atacked her." Father's cold voice rang in my ears."

I still was angry, I didn't responde back, I went to my bedroom.

After six months mother had awoke from the coma and came at me, I was pretending sleeping, she covered my back whit a blanket, I heard a slow crying, I opened my eyes and watched her reflection in the mirror, It was the first time I could have a closer look at her, she had dark brown hair like me and dark brown eyes like me, but she didn't acted like me.

"I'm so sorry..." She said wisphering and fast got ut of my room bursting in tears.

Suddenly I felt bad for her, probalbly I misunderstood her. Probably all this time she was trying to protect me from the ones who wanted me.

I went downstairs and sat in front of the fireplace and looked at the fir, I loved the fire, when I was small I used to put my hand in fire and feel its dancing flames, I streched my hand and touched the fire, it was warm, but this only because of my abilities.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up, there was Nick, how he came all this way?

"Kiera." He sat next to me.

"Nick" I didn't know how to countinue.

"I've heard your mother woke up"

"Yeah."

"Go and talk to her" As he said those words I froze, I outstreched my hand from the fire.

"Why? She dosen't care about me"

"She does, believe me"

It was silence.

"If something happens, I swear I let you kill me"

"But you can't die, you are an angel"

"That's... Right actually, come on Kiera." He looked at me whit his baby blue eyes, oh, God, how he could fool you like this.

"Is the last time I listen to you"

He grabbed my hand and took me to mom's office.s Then he dissapeared but I knew he was waching me, he was always waching.

I knocked and slowly opened the door which made a crack, I peeked in from the small crack of light at mom, in that moment I remembered that this was happening when I was little, I always wanted to see what's she's about.

Mother grined and looked at the door. " You may want to come in Kiera"

I opened the door and entered the office, it was a big laibry iluminated by a cupole of glass on the celling, there were papers books, maps and artefacts spread around the room.

I just sat down in front of her. She looked at me and I looked back at her akwardly.

"Mom, I want to say something" I broke the silence.

"No, I want to tell you something"

I was prepare to hear what she wanted to say.

"I'm so sorry Kiera... I shouldn't teat the way I did. Will you forgive me?"

I was thinking what to say, this was a delicate question, what I have said if I was in her place, I felt like I didn't have any words and I just realized that she was more than anything for me.

"Mom..." My eyes watered and a small tear left my eyes.

"I know I've been folish, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry..." She said wraping her hands around me.

"You are mommy, I will always forigve you" I burst into tears, I don't know how could I cry so much.

"Kiera." She gave me a tissue.

"Mom?"

"Yes Kiera?"

"Can we go to the park?" I just wanted to feel more close to her.

"And then how about an ice cream?"

"Okay."

We went to the park that day.

0000

As I grow many things did happen and I don't have enough time to tell them. I moved into my own manor whit my friends, Nick who was now my boyfriend and the tech boy who was like Zip, well almost, and I forgot to say that I dragged Sebastian whit me, at least I do need that guy.

I've become an archeologist like mother, I was always on the run and ready to stop at nothing for the pretty things I was after.

The End.


End file.
